Memories
by BraintwinsWithPens
Summary: Alex Summers' son is turning 16... and it's time Alex passed on something that is near and dear to him to his only son.


Memories

Alex slowly moved his hand along the streamline body of his '67 Impala, his fingers carressing the glossy black metal roof. So many memories were wrapped up in the beloved car; Scott and Jean finding it in a used car lot for his birthday, he and Scott tuning up their cars together with classic rock blasting as loud as the could stand, he and Liz driving up to their favorite spot and their first time making love together in the backseat. Dates, fights, family outings, vacations, weekend getaways, their honeymoon; the car had been a part of his life ever since he had come to the mansion. He cherished the old girl and she would always be a part of home for him. As absurd and petty as it sounded, he would rather die than part with her. She meant too much to him for him to sever ties with her completely; but it didn't mean that he couldn't pass her along.

His eldest child, James, was turning sixteen today; the same age Alex had been when the sleek black muscle car had rolled into his life. Of course, Georgiana, his youngest, was the gifted grease monkey among his children, much like her uncle Scott. Jamie however, had always particularly loved and admired the Impala, he probably loved it as much as Alex himself. Besides, it was time that he let someon else create as many memories as he had.

Jamie was growing up, starting to feel the same restlessness Alex had felt at his age. He might have inherited his mother's more rational way of thinking to counteract Alex's impetuousness but James Summers was more like his old man than any of his siblings. He saw himself mirrored in James' demeanor, personality, the way he held himself, the way he thought, hell, James had even found an old airman's jacket, just like his dad's, at a thrift store when he was twelve and it had been six sizes too big. He needed an anchor, something to ground him until he could settle down and start his own life. The classic muscle car would hopefully be that anchor for the teenager. Alex felt sure it would be, it had been that to him. Also, Jamie had just got his license that morning, and was a damn good driver. After all, between Carol, Scott, his mother, and Alex himself, they had made sure he was nothing but the best behind the wheel. 'Baby' would be in safe hands with Jamie at the wheel.

He was broken from his thoughts when he heard Jamie stomping down the stairs with his usual heavy footed grace, just like his dad. Bowlegs, another thing he had gotten from his father, just didn't make for quiet walking.

"We going dad?" he asked throwing his dufflebag into the trunk of the car.

Alex had promised him a weeklong roadtrip for his birthday, James had been talking about it for weeks. It was just going to be the two of them, no set destination, no real plan, just the two of them getting out of the house and making dust for eight days.

"Just about, where are your mom and sisters?"

"They're coming, mum and Aunt Sue wanted to make sure we had food before we hit the road. I guess they don't consider drive thrus and diners as actual food" he said rolling his eyes a bit.

Alex chuckled, "no, they wouldn't. There, you're driving" Alex said tossing the Impala's keys to his son.

James caught them easily, a look of confusion, mixed with delight, in his bright green eyes; another trait he had inherited from Alex.

"I-I'm driving?" James said surprise in his voice, "you hardly ever even let mum drive. How did I luck out?"

"Well, she's yours now, I figured you better start getting used to how she handles."

His eyes widened as the signifigance of his father's words sunk in. "S-she's mine? You're giving her to me?" Jamie said in wonderment, his right hand tracing over the shiny black surface of the car's hood. Alex smiled at the expression of pure joy on his son's face.

"Happy birthday kid" he said with a laugh as James launched himself at his dad, hugging him tight before going around to the driver's side and opening the door, it's signature creak echoing throughout the garage. Alex was still smiling at the look on his son's face when a pair of familiar arms wrapped around him from behind.

"You sure about this baby?" Liz asked softly in his ear, "that car has been with you since you were his age." Alex nodded, turning to face his wife.

"And it's time she went to him now. He'll take care of her, I've had her over twice as long as I've had him, or even you" he said with a chuckle, kissing her forehed. "Besides, I would pay good money to see the look on Johnny's face the first time Jamie goes to pick Leia up in her" Alex said with a grin while she chuckled softly.

"You really think this old car of yours is going to help our son steal Johnny Allerdyce's little girl from under his nose."

"Snagged you didn't I?" Alex grinned as Liz chuckled and placed a light kiss on his lips.

"Let's just hope no boys with muscle cars come after our girls, Georgie would certainly fall for them in a heartbeat, at the very least, she'd fall in love with their cars" Liz said laughing quietly. Alex chuckled, realizing his wife might have a point. Elizabeth raised her voice so she could address her son, who had already turned on the radio in the car. "You two be careful, James, I don't want to hear of you doing anything reckless and don't let your dad talk you into any stoplight challenges. Alex, keep him in line and don't talk him into any stoplight challenges, promise?"

Alex laughed at his wife's needless worrying. He gave her another kiss, stroking her cheek, "don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't do anything reckless, and I'll text or call whenever we decide to stop for the night."

"And the stoplight challenges?" Liz inquired as Alex pulled away, wearing a boyish grin. "Alex?" He chuckled kissing her cheek.

"No stoplight challenges, promise" he said, throwing his bag into the trunk and then turning around and scooping his twin daughters into his arms for a farewell hug. His wife caught him in a final embrace as he headed for the passenger door, "be careful."

"We will" he smiled, looking down into her eyes "I love you babe."

She smiled, "I love you too. Now go on, have your fun" she said her smile growing wider.

"G'bye mum" Jamie said coming around and hugging his mother.

"Goodbye my favorite bundle of trouble" she said smiling tearily as she looked up at her sixteen-year-old son. "Be sure to remind your dad to call."

"Yes mum" he said dutifully leaning down so she could kiss his cheek.

"I love you" she said straightening out the collar on his flight jacket.

"Yeah, you too mum" he said, and for a boy of sixteen with his father's restlessness, that response was the best to be hoped for. James turned away, sliding into the driver's seat and turning on the engine, his heart beating faster as the engine roared to life with it's familiar purr. She was actually his, he was still a little stunned.

"What's on your mind kiddo" his father asked.

"It's just that... that after all these years, she's mine now, just like that" James said softly.

"Just like that" Alex repeated "her and I have had a lot of good years together, it's time she went to you. But you gotta promise me one thing Jamie" Alex said trying to keep the coming grin off of his face as long as he could as he saw his son's face pale a little.

"Try to make even more memories with her than I did, I know you've got a headstart, all the family trips we've taken in her, and the mustard stain that's still on the backseat from Georgie throwing that burger at you last summer when you quoted Jess's troublesome half brother and called her a mewling quim." They both chuckled, Georgie had just gotten her mutation, along with an assortment of teenage angst and feminine crankiness all in one summer outing. At the time it had been serious but now it was hilarious, but that was how memories seemed to work. They were never half as funny at the time as they could be in retrospect. "What I'm saying is, if you outdo your old man for memories made with this little lady" he said patting the dash "you won't just have beat me, you will have lived a damn full life"

Jamie nodded, a soft smile on his lips, just like the one that was resting on his father's at that moment. "You got it dad" he said, his soft smile morphing into one of anticipation.

"Let's get started on those memories why don't we?" Alex said with a grin, turning the radio up.

"Hell yeah" he said, turning the radio up even louder as his favorite Kansas song came on. As they pulled out of the garage, with one last wave to the girls, the fall sunshine bouncing off the hood of the car as they drove down the drive that lead to the Xavier Institute, Jamie could sense a shift, he wasn't sure quite what it was, but he guessed it had something to do with growing up. It was a new beginning, and the beginning of a new memory.


End file.
